dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
MNZ-12 Hunter
The MNZ-12 Hunter is known as the worlds first Battle Fortress, it was designed by the Manaza Party during The Second Great War, it was first designed on the 04/07/1223 and then produced on the 05/02/1225. The MNZ-12 Hunter is a 8 meter tall iron war machine battle fortress loaded with a massive pounder artillery cannon placed on the top which is built on a rotational turret base, the cannon can fire at a range 40 miles. Each corner at the top of the MNZ-12 has 1 dual barrel tank turrets most likely taken designs from the earlier models of the Gorskalanian Empire's KS-15 Panzorafen main battle tank. The rear of the MNZ-12 has a missile artillery rack designed to carry 20 barrage missiles which are capable of being loaded with standard high explosive to debilitating chemicals, the range of these missiles can go up to 5 miles as they are designed to be short distance area denial systems. The MNZ-12 lacked one of the most vital pieces for large scale military equipment and that is the use of Anti-Air systems, to combat this the tanks crew must utilize the already existing machine gun mounts that are placed along the top side of the tank, this lack of air defense made the MNZ-12 vulnerable to bombers. The back of the tank is its weakpoint as it contains a set of 4 massive fuel tanks containing the petrol required to fuel the tank. The MNZ-12 weighed 40'000 tonnes and had a max speed of 5 miles per hour, its main fuel source was petrol. The tank only had 2 sets of tracks like a normal tank but these ones were very massive and had no suspension, just solid iron encasement to protect the tank collapsing onto the tracks and grounding the entire vehicle, this lack of suspension made piloting of such a vehicle very uncomfortable. The required crew for the MNZ-12 is 50 men, 30 being the pilots, gunners and engineers, the 20 being general infantry guards protecting the tank in case of hijackers and saboteurs. Only 100 of these war machines have been built, only 5 of which saw combat, 3 of them destroyed and 2 of them overwhelmed and captured. The first destroyed MNZ-12 was during the assault on dustatia during The Second Great War, the tank was being transported on a PSV-08 Titan which is a large scale transporter ship, the Titan was sunk after it was heavily bombed by CC-45 Interceptor fighter planes, taking the MNZ-12 down with it. The Second destroyed MNZ-12 was during the assualt on Passivaria, The Manaza Party supplied the Cancarka Kingdom 5 of the MNZ-12's but only 1 saw combat but got destroyed in conflict, during the attack a rogue Quantonian Empire tank shell flew directly into one of the MNZ-12's small vents piercing into the engine and then striking the massive fuel tank which lit the tank up in to a massive explosion which has been recorded to have launched the main artillery gun 100 feet into the air. The third destroyed MNZ-12 was during the final assault on Smithsa, the tank itself was bombed by Quantonian Empire bombers which ended up collapsing the main gun into the fortress itself, falling onto the fuel tanks which also caused them to go up into a massive explosion, this one however was on a street too so nearby Manaza troops were incinerated which also set the surrounding buildings on fire as well. The last two were just captured by assault teams by both the Quantonian Empire and Gorskalanian Empire. The remaining battle fortresses have been captured and either dismantled and sold for scrap or placed into a museum. If the government of the Quantonian Empire allowed, the TX-81 Battle Fortress would of been the first ever fully functional battle fortress.